A Spirit Of Chivalry
by AJ Encarnacion
Summary: A tale of a Shoichi, a swordsman, and Misako, an acolyte, on their journey around Rune-Midgard. But...the time they spend together, will it lead to something more? rating changed to be safe...Please R
1. The dream, the meeting and the start

Chapter 1: The Dream, The Meeting and the start of a journey  
  
The sun was shining over Prontera city, the streets bustling with activity as merchants, blacksmiths and alchemists were lined up on the sidewalks, selling their wares to the populous. Young novices could be seen asking more veteran citizens of the town for money or help with their training. A couple of hunters were asking a priest to warp them to the gloomy dungeon, known as Glast Heim. Thus is a normal day in the capital of Rune-Midgard.  
  
A swordsman, with green hair tied up in a ponytail, was resting on a bench near the exit to the town. He was wearing the standard swordsman getup, his broad sword in it's sheathe, and his helmet was on top of it and a bag sitting with them, which were all set next to him. His blue eyes focused on the knights and crusaders walking by, one day hoping he'd be able to join them in their ranks. He sat up, clenched his fist and raised it in the air, thinking to himself 'One day...I will become one of them!' With that, he put on his helm, grabbing his weapon and tied it to his belt, and picking up his bag, flung it over his shoulder and ran out of the city to train...only to bump into a merchant's booth, knocking it down and making the merchandise go all over.  
  
The merchant could only yell, "hey watch where you're going!" as he picked up his wares. The "swordy" quickly bowed in apology and continued running. The merchant just sighed as he fixed up his makeshift shop, mumbling "people these days...always in a rush" under his breath.  
  
==========  
  
The Fields of Prontera, a vast plain outside the said capital, from here, people traveled to the other countries of the large continent...  
  
The same "swordy" was seen running through the fields, headed toward Prontera's sister city, Izlude.  
  
'My name is Shoichi Takeno...and I'm on a quest to join the elite chivalry of Knights...' he said in his head, running past the trees and various monsters such as Porings and Chon-Chons. 'This quest may take a long time...but I know it will be worth it...and someday, I will be the be- OOMPH!' his train of thoughts was stopped when he ran straight into a tree and fell down, seemingly knocked out.  
  
Bystanders and other travelers couldn't help but chuckle at the sight as some walked by while others just stopped and wondered what the hell he was thinking not to notice a tree in his way.  
  
Minutes later, Shoichi awoke to the uneasy feeling of being poked in the ribs with a stick. He quickly sat up and yelled, "Alright, alright I'm up!" grabbing the stick away from a female acolyte and throwing it somewhere into the distance.  
  
This caused the "aco" to jump back, startled. She then asked the now awake Shoichi "Um...excuse me sir...but are you feeling alright?" The acolyte was wearing the traditional robes given by the sanctuary, her blue hair in pigtails, and her amber eyes were looking at the hapless swordsman with a hint of concern.  
  
Shoichi looked at her and smiled, rubbing his forehead "Well, other than the bump here I'm fine...but you didn't have to poke me with a stick you know" he then stood up, dusting himself off.  
  
She just blushed and quickly said, "I just thought that you were dead..."  
  
He laughed in response, saying, "It will take more than that to kill me..." he then stuck his hand out and said, "I'm Shoichi Takeno, nice to meet ya'."  
  
The acolyte looked at his hand quizzically and then bowed, saying, "I am Misako Yokoue, it's a pleasure to meet you Takeno-kun"  
  
He sighed, rubbing the back of his head, as he thought, 'Not the type to shake hands I suppose.' He then said, "No need to be so formal...just call me Shoichi."  
  
Misako nodded and replied, "OK...Shoichi-kun."  
  
Shoichi waved in a goodbye type manner as he resumed walking to Izlude, when the girl suddenly grabbed his arm. He looked at her and tilted his head, letting a small "Hm?" out  
  
She then asked him "Well...if it isn't any trouble...can we travel together? I mean...my healing abilities can help you know..."  
  
Shoichi replied, "If you really want to..." stopping to think for a moment, before he nodded and said "Sure! Although...I'm headed to Izlude, and getting on a boat to the Isle of Byalan...are you up to it?"  
  
Misako only smiled and let go of his arm.  
  
================  
  
Half an hour passed until they finally reached the gates of Izlude. Shoichi ran ahead quickly towards the harbor. Only to find that the boat for Byalan had already left and it won't be back for another two hours.  
  
Misako came running after him, stopping for a moment out of breath, before saying to Shoichi, "H-Hey..." panting in between, "Why did you take off so suddenly Shoichi-kun?"  
  
Shoichi sighed and simply replied, "I was going to see if we could get on the boat, but it turned out it already left"  
She finally caught her breath and patted him on the shoulder, reassuring him, "We'll get the next one...when is it coming anyway?"  
  
He shook his head and told her, "In two hours...well, I'll get the tickets at least..." as he walked up to the ticket booth near the harbor.  
  
Misako walked up to the docks and sat along the edge, watching the sea.  
  
Shoichi asked the attendant, "How much are two tickets for Byalan?"  
  
The guy there simply pointed to a sign next to the booth  
  
It read: "Byalan Isle 150z, Alberta Marina 500z"  
  
Shoichi nodded and got his wallet and handed the man 300z. In return the man gave him two tickets, which Shoichi took and placed in his wallet for safekeeping.  
  
He then spotted Misako resting on the docks, so he decided to join her. He walked up to her, standing next to the acolyte, hands in his pockets.  
  
Misako smiled and said to him, "How much were they? So I can at least pay for mine"  
  
Shoichi told her, "They cost 150z Misako-chan...but you don't have to pay me...you can say that this time...it's on me" smiling at his new companion.  
  
She shook her head, getting 150z from her money pouch and handing it to him, "No...I just couldn't..."  
  
He slowly shook his head, telling her, "Keep it...besides...you'll be healing me a lot on this trip...consider this as a small token of appreciation." Sitting down and staring into the horizon, where the Isle lies.  
  
She then looked down and asked, "So...what are we going to do to pass the time?"  
  
A sweat drop formed, and he said flatly, "I have no clue"  
  
She laughed in response and told him, "Well...why don't we at least get to know each other better?"  
  
He nodded in response, and told her "Let's see...where to begin..."  
  
They started talking in order to pass time...but in the background a cloaked figure was watching them silently, keeping himself well hidden.  
  
Just who is this cloaked man? What interest does he have in our heroes? What dangers await them? Find out in the next chapter.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Byalan, Here we come!

Chapter 2: Byalan Isle, Here we come!  
  
The time seemingly flew by while the duo talked about themselves, like why they chose their professions, and learning about personal things like what food they liked and when their birthdays were.  
  
"...Remind me never to take away apples from a Poring's nest...it's very dangerous..." Shoichi told his new partner, Misako about a past experience in which he "stole" some apples from a Poring nest because he was hungry, causing the inhabitants to gang up on him and leading to a chase all over Prontera field.  
  
Misako giggled at her newfound friend, telling him, "I will...who knew a mob of Porings would come after you took a few apples for a snack."  
  
He chuckled, saying, "I couldn't look at an apple the same way for weeks after that."  
  
Misako stood up and stretched her arms, saying, "Speaking of apples, why don't we get a snack? We have another hour or so to spend anyway."  
  
Shoichi nodded and stood up as well, saying, "Yeah...I'm kinda hungry anyway."  
  
The pair walked around the small town of Izlude, looking for a quiet place they can eat in. They found a small restaurant settled next to the weapon store, so they went in and took a seat a table there.  
  
Soon after, a waiter came and handed each of them a menu, and stated, "Just call me when you two are ready to order." He then left to attend the other patrons.  
  
After a short look at the menu, they were each ready to order, so they called back the waiter.  
  
He walked to their table and politely asked, "Ready to order?"  
  
Shoichi nodded and said, "I'll have a Savage (Ham) and Cheese sandwich and a glass of Apple Juice."  
  
The waiter pulled out a notepad and jotted down the order, he then looked to Misako and asked, "And what about you Miss?"  
  
Misako told him, "I'll have a Peco-Peco (Chicken) sandwich and a glass of Milk."  
  
The waiter wrote down her order and repeated the notes he had taken, "Ok, a Savage and Cheese sandwich and Apple juice for the gentlemen, while a Peco- Peco sandwich for the lady." Looking at the two and receiving nods of approval, he stated, "Your order will be here in a few minutes." He then walked to the kitchen to tell the chef what to make.  
  
A few moments later, the waiter returned with a tray with their drinks. He placed the Apple Juice in front of Shoichi and the Milk in front of Misako, walking off again to take the order of another set of patrons.  
  
As Shoichi took a sip of his juice, Misako asked him, "Shoichi...why do you want to go to Byalan anyway?"  
  
He put the glass down, saying, "Hm? Well...I never really thought about it...but I just remember hearing something about that place being a great training ground for most swordsmen, and that most items that can be acquired there are in a high demand right now."  
  
Misako took a sip from her glass, and nodded, saying, "I see...you really hope to be a knight huh?"  
  
Shoichi shrugged and replied, "Yeah...although I'm not really sure...should I be a knight or a crusader...?"  
  
She smiled at him and said, "Well, whatever you do choose to be...just be the best at it."  
  
He blushed a bit and exclaimed, "I'll do my best til' the very end!"  
  
She clapped her hands together and told him, "That's the spirit!"  
  
The waiter then came back and placed the sandwiches in front of the two, smiling he said, "Please, enjoy your meal...if there's anything else, just call."  
  
Misako picked up her sandwich and took a bite, while Shoichi picked his up and began munching on it...a little too fast.  
  
As you guessed, Shoichi was eating so fast that he began choking; he stood out of his chair and was coughing, gasping for air.  
  
Misako stood and went behind the choking swordsman, and pat him lightly on the back until Shoichi could breathe again. She chuckled at him, saying, "No need to rush...no one is going to steal your food."  
  
Shoichi coughed a bit more, and said, "Thanks..." patting his chest, and sitting back down. He then said to her, "I just have the really bad habit of eating too fast...can't help it really." He then playfully stuck out his tongue at his companion.  
  
Misako sighed and told him, "I think that's a bad habit you need to stop...it could kill you."  
  
Shoichi gave her a "V" for victory, saying, "Like I said before, it will take a lot more to kill me."  
  
Misako just slapped her forehead, before resuming eating.  
  
When they finished they asked for the check, and when the waiter arrived, it was handed to them. Misako read it and the total was 800z. They decided to split the cost and paid.  
  
When they left, they saw the boat bound for Byalan has docked and they both ran to it...not wanting to miss this ride.  
  
Shoichi was running a bit faster, laughing as he said to Misako, "I'll race you there Misako-chan!"  
  
Misako could barely keep up, thinking, 'Man it's hard to run in these robes!' She then yelled at her companion, "Wait up Shoichi-kun!"  
  
Shoichi continued until he finally stopped in front of the ramp that lead to the boat. He then started a cheesy victory dance, chanting, "Looks like I won." Over and over again  
  
Misako finally caught up, panting as she stood next to her partner, somewhat scolding him, "You were lucky...you don't have to run in robes." She said, pretty out of breath.  
  
He shrugged in response, saying, "Can I help it if I prefer pants?"  
  
A sailor then walked up to them, asking, "Any of you riding on this vessel? And if so, please hand me your tickets."  
  
Shoichi pulled his wallet out and took out the tickets, handing them to the sailor.  
  
The sailor took them and tore them in half, and gave them the stubs, saying, "Enjoy the trip."  
  
They walked on the boat, and the sailor looked around, checking to see if there are any more passengers. A few merchants came on, but no one else. The sailor gave one last shout out before boarding the ship himself and telling the captain that they are ready to left.  
  
The anchor was lifted, and the sails were opened. The ship left for Byalan.  
  
Shoichi leaned on the railing and looked at Misako, who was standing next to him, and he said to her, "This is it...the start of our journey."  
  
Misako smiled, saying, "Yup..." She also leaned on the railing, looking at the sea.  
  
The boat was sailing smoothly, occasionally rocking back and forth. And unfortunately for Shoichi, it made his stomach...feel a bit queasy.  
  
Shoichi was pretty much hanging off the rail now, his face turning slightly green.  
  
Misako looked at him with concern, asking, "Shoichi-kun? Are you feeling OK?"  
  
He weakly gave her a thumbs up, before saying, "Fine...just...urp! Peachy!" But he couldn't hold the urge in anymore...He threw up over the rail.  
  
Misako turned around, yelling, "EEEEWWW!! That's just gross!"  
  
Shoichi could only mumble, "It's going to be a lllloooooonnnnngggg day...urk!"  
  
Our intrepid duo has set off for Byalan, but will Shoichi be strong enough to face the monsters that lurk in the undersea tunnel? Especially since he just threw up his entire lunch. Find out in the next chapter!  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Trouble under the Sea

Chapter 3: Trouble Under the Sea  
  
The boat ride to Byalan was going smoothly, well...except for Shoichi, the surprisingly seasick swordsman, apparently he was not suited for sailing so he couldn't help but throw up every so often.  
  
Misako was patting Shoichi on the back to help calm him down, but it was doing little good.  
  
Shoichi slowly mumbled, "Thanks for your concern...urp! But I'll...get over this...eventually...ulk!" as he threw up again.  
  
Misako looked away and then suggested, "Why don't you try lying down?"  
  
Shoichi shook his head in response and he said, "No...that would make it worse for me..." He rubbed his stomach a bit, before he added, "I just need to get my sea legs...that's all." He then gave Misako a small grin for reassurance.  
  
She looked at him with doubt, and told him, "I'm really worried about you, and you know you might not be in a good condition when we arrive..."  
  
A burly sailor, with green hair and a thick beard, then walked up to Shoichi, and pat him on the back rather hard and asked, "Aye lad, are ya' feelin' all right?"  
  
Shoichi glared at him and replied sarcastically, "Yeah...I'm fine...just peachy." He then threw up again.  
  
The sailor gave a hearty laugh and said, "Ah...I see lad, seasickness get the best of ya'?" The sailor then got something from his pocket, it was a bottle filled with a strange green liquid. He handed it to Shoichi and said, "Here, take this lad, it'll help cure what ails ya'"  
  
Shoichi then took the bottle and opened it, taking a sip. His eyes promptly widened and e spit it out, yelling, "Blech...this stuff tastes nasty!"  
  
The sailor laughed again and said, "Oi...medicine was never meant to taste good." He then looked to Misako and said, "Listen lassie, make sure he drinks all of it...unless you want him throwing up some more." He then left the two and continued to check on the ship.  
  
Misako looked at Shoichi and chuckled as he winced, swallowing the strange concoction. She asked teasingly, "Enjoying your drink?"  
  
Shoichi swallowed another bit and made a sick looking face, saying, "Hell no! But...at least it's working..." He drank the remains and tossed the bottle into a nearby trash barrel. He wiped his mouth with his glove and said, "I hope I don't have to drink any more of this stuff..."  
  
Misako laughed and said, "Come on...take it like a man Shoichi-kun..." She then playfully punched him on the arm and continued, "At least you won't be throwing up for the remainder of this trip."  
  
Shoichi put a fake hurt look on his face and pouted, "I thought acolytes were supposed to help people." As he held the place where he was "hit".  
  
Misako stuck her tongue out at him and said, "And I thought you were stronger than that Shoichi-kun!"  
  
He gave her an evil smile and said, "I guess I'll have to prove that Misako-chan!" He then tackled her and started tickling her sides.  
  
Misako was now laughing uncontrollably. She was now trying to push him off, but to no avail. She only managed to choke out in between laughs, "O-Ok...you...win."  
  
Shoichi stood up triumphantly and made a couple poses, saying, "Man I'm good!" He then helped Misako up and smiled.  
  
She was panting, out of breath from laughing, she had a slight blush on her face, but she didn't say anything.  
  
The sailor from before came back and was laughing pretty loudly, he then said, "Hey...you two look pretty cute together!"  
  
Misako and Shoichi looked at each other, and then looked away blushing. They then both exclaimed, "I-It's not like that!"  
  
The sailor stepped back and said, "Hohoho...I didn't mean it like that youngins', I'm just here to tell ye' that we'll be dockin' soon." He looked to Shoichi and asked, "Now lad, how ya' feeling?"  
  
Shoichi replied, "Much better, thank you for your help...mister?"  
  
The sailor laughed and said, "I be Cirdan, cap'n of this here vessel, now how about ya'?"  
  
Shoichi put his hand out and said, "I'm Shoichi...nice to meet you."  
  
Cirdan shook his hand and said, "Nice to meet ya' to." He looked at Misako and bowed politely, asking, "How about your name lassie?"  
  
Misako smiled and said, "My name is Misako Yokoue, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."  
  
The sailor in the crow's nest then yelled out, "Land ho!"  
  
Cirdan waved at the two before leaving, he said, "I better get back to me post, take care ya' guys." He left them and went to the bridge.  
  
The shores of Byalan could now be seen in the distance, the ship kept sailing straight ahead, then slowing down and docking on the pier.  
  
The passengers left the boat one by one and some new people boarded, but before Shoichi could get off, Cirdan yelled at him, "Hey boy! Come 'ere! I got somethin' that you might need!"  
  
Shoichi walked up to Cirdan and asked, "And what would that be?"  
  
Cirdan handed Shoichi a Butterfly Wing and said, "Here laddie, use this when you and the lass get in trouble...personally...I think you two look cute together."  
  
Shoichi blushed and took the wing from him, saying, "It's nothing like that! We just met!" He turned around and started walking away, he quickly told Cirdan, "Thanks for this anyway!"  
  
Cirdan yelled at him as he walked away, "Good luck down there laddie!" He then chuckled to himself as he looked at his crew, he then ordered, "Listen up ya' lazy dogs! Get ready to set sail again!"  
  
His crew immediately replied, "Aye Cap'n Cirdan!"  
  
Misako was waiting for Shoichi at the Kafra's post near the pier. When she saw him get off the boat, she waved at him.  
  
Shoichi walked up to her, waving as he moved, he then said, "Come on...our adventure awaits." He then walked to the entrance to the Undersea Tunnel.  
  
Misako followed him and asked, "So...what did Cirdan want?"  
  
Shoichi replied, "Nothing really...He just wished me good luck."  
  
Misako smiled and said, "That's nice..." They both stopped in front of the gate to the underwater dungeon, she looked at her partner and asked, "Are you ready?"  
  
Shoichi smirked and replied, "Ready as I'll ever be." He then unsheathed his broadsword, while Misako took out her staff; they both nodded at each other and ran in.  
  
The inside of the cave was dark and wet; puddles were all over the place, while water was dripping from the stalactite.  
  
Shoichi walked on ahead with Misako following behind him...he looked around to see if there is anything dangerous.  
  
Just then, a lobster like monster crawled up to him, and started pinching Shoichi's legs with its claws.  
  
Shoichi jumped up in pain and yelled, "Yipes a Vadon!" He landed and assumed a battle stance. He then ran up to it and slashed, but the Vadon used his large claws like a shield.  
  
Misako aimed her staff at Shoichi and began chanting, "Lord Odin...bless him with your divine power!"  
  
Some small angels floated around Shoichi's head and he felt some power swell within him, he said to Misako, "Thanks!" He then made another slash at the Vadon, this time when he hit it, his blade knocked his claws away and cut through its shell, but the Vadon merely flinched and staggered back, blood dripping from the exposed flesh.  
  
The Vadon lunged at Shoichi and hit him with its claws, Shoichi was knocked back, but he quickly recovered and he made one final slash, cutting through the exposed part and slashing the lobster hybrid in half.  
  
Shoichi smirked as he picked up a claw that was still in a good condition, and placed it in his bag.  
  
Misako gave him a thumbs up and said, "That was easy."  
  
Shoichi nodded and they continued on. They encountered another Vadon, which Shoichi took care of easily. Then, they found a group of five Hydras rooted in a pool of water.  
  
Shoichi told Misako, "Stay back...these things are more dangerous in groups...Eh?" He felt a tentacle grab his leg and drag him closer to the others. The Hydras then proceeded to whip at Shoichi with their tentacles.  
  
Misako yelled out, "Shoichi-kun!" She then focused and chanted, "Odin...Heal your followers wounds..." A light surround Shoichi and he felt revitalized.  
  
Shoichi tried to slash the Hydras but they had a tight grip on him, they then flung the poor swordsman into the wall. He landed on his back pretty hard.  
  
Misako ran to his side and kneeled beside him, asking, "Are you all right?"  
  
Shoichi sat up and exclaimed, "It's only a flesh wound!" He got up to his feet and ran to the Hydras...but they flung him back at the wall.  
  
Misako sweat-dropped and cast another healing spell on him, she suggested, "Why don't we just avoid them?"  
  
He got up again, yelled, "NO! I will get rid of these things!" He then rolled up his sleeves and ran at the Hydras, yelling,"So you guyz think you're so tough huh?!" He Held out his sword infront of him, slashing at the tentacles that lashed out, before jumping up in the air, and as he slashed downwards, he exclaimed, "Sword of Destruction! Magnum Break!" When the attack hit, a huge ball of flame surrounded him and the Hydras.  
  
Misako yelled at him, "Baka! Fire doesn't work well with water!"  
  
When the smoke cleared, Shoichi was standing triumphantly, saying, "It doesn't? Are you sure?" The Hydras appeared wilted; the pool of water they were in was gone. He then explained, "Fire also evaporates water due to the heat...and these are still plants...and they don't fair well without water." He then sheathed his sword, and proceeded to place some of the tentacles in his bag.  
  
Misako looked at him in awe, saying, "Wow...you actually had a plan! And here I thought you were just another dumb fighter."  
  
Shoichi yelled back, "HEY!" He then looked down as he saw that one of the Hydra's spirit's left its body and started morphing into a small piece of paper. He picked it up and exclaimed, "Wow...it's a card!"  
  
Misako ran up and looked carefully at the piece of paper, and said, "I always wondered how these things came to be..."  
  
Shoichi pocketed it and said, "When I sell this, we'll split the cost ok?"  
  
Misako nodded in approval and she pinched his ear, pulling him closer, saying while glaring at him, "You better...If you don't...I'll smash them..."  
  
Shoichi replied with a scared look on his face, "Ow! I will, I will! Trust me OK?!" He pulled away and he said, "For an acolyte...you have a short temper..." He then ran away, smirking.  
  
Misako frowned and yelled at him, "Hey!" She gave chase and was holding out her staff, ready to hit Shoichi with it on his head.  
  
What awaits them deeper into the tunnel? And will Shoichi really split the cost of the Hydra Card with Misako? Find out next time!  
  
To be continued... 


	4. An Unexpected Ally

Thank you for all the reviews...I'll take this time to reply to some of them...  
  
Tom Valor- Misako cranky and threatening? I guess being stuck with Shoichi is finally getting to her =P. And as for Cirdan...I was supposed to borrow a friend's sailor character, but he wouldn't let me use her. I then tried an elven captain...but I couldn't get into an elven perspective. So I then gave up and used the current version of him...I could of come up with something else but I was watching Pirates of the Caribbean while I was writing that chapter ;;  
  
the kyo-dai-TAKO!- Misako is you're mom's name? Oo I used a name generator...strange coincidence =P  
  
Yuka Ishida- thanks...but I will work harder to make this story even better  
  
Soji- thank you...I will try to update weekly due to school.  
  
Any who...on with the fic  
  
Chapter 4: The Unexpected Ally  
  
Our dynamic duo have been exploring the Undersea Tunnel of Byalan, currently they have traveled deeper into the cavern and have reached another floor. Right now however, they are running from a pair of angry Thara Frogs.  
  
"'I'll just take a few eggs.' You said, 'They sell well.' You said." Misako yelled at Shoichi, waving her arms around while running.  
  
"Hey...how was I supposed to know that they were still being guarded!?" Shoichi yelled back.  
  
"Hello! Eggs are always protected by their parents!" was Misako's angry reply. But she then felt something grab her leg and trip her, but Shoichi didn't realize that it happened.  
  
"Kero! (Get her!)" one of the frogs bellowed, the other had its tongue wrapped around Misako's leg. They then hopped closer to Misako, ready to attack.  
  
Misako screamed out, "Shoichi-kun! Help me!" She then tried to kick the Thara with her keg caught off, but it only made them angrier.  
  
Shoichi stopped dead in his tracks when he realized Misako was in danger, he turned around and made a mad dash back. He readied his sword and he yelled to the monsters, "Get away from her you pink hopping monstrosities!"  
  
The frogs turned around and glared at Shoichi, identifying him as the egg-napper. They left Misako and started moving towards him. "Kero! Ke-Kero Kero, Ke-Ke! (It's him! The one who tried to steal our eggs!)"  
  
Shoichi dashed passed them, slashing as he ran through. He stopped next to Misako. He helped her up and asked, "Are you ok?" He then looked at the pair of frogs, readying his stance.  
  
Misako blushed and nodded, saying, "I'm fine...Thank you..."  
  
"No prob..." he replied. He then ran at the frogs and performed a jumping slash at one of them. But battling two monsters at once, that move was a bad idea, he managed to hit one, but due to recoil, he couldn't recover fast enough to block the other's assault.  
  
"Winds of life, grant this warrior speed to stop this strife! Increase Agi!" Misako chanted, casting the said spell on Shoichi.  
  
Shoichi felt a sudden burst of energy and he felt lighter on his feet. He started dodging the blows of the two frogs, and countering with his own slashes. But this power boost was short lived, it wore of soon enough and he couldn't dodge as well.  
  
"Kero, Kero-Kero! (Now, get him!)" the frog commanded his partner, they surrounded Shoichi and started attacking him on both sides. The pair had started pushing Shoichi backwards slowly, but it didn't stop him.  
  
"Be careful Shoichi-kun!" Misako said, she then cast a Healing spell on him.  
  
Shoichi was stuck blocking, unable to counter the double attacks from his adversaries. He started thinking up of a plan, 'What can I do now? I'm caught in between a rock and a hard place...Magnum Break won't help me here...'  
  
The frogs then double-teamed him again, knocking him back enough for him to lose his balance.  
  
An idea then hit him, he thought about it, 'Just maybe...screw it, I have no options left!' He then yelled out, "It's not over yet!" He readied his sword and pulled off a continuous spinning slash, it had managed to cut one of the Thara's throats, causing it to limp back gasping for air, while the other just dodged it. But, when he stopped spinning...he was completely dizzy, he said in a dazed tone, "Maybe that wasn't such a good idea."  
  
The last Thara frog took the opportunity to try to land a deathblow on Shoichi, but he managed to regain his bearings and counter with a quick stab to the frog's throat.  
  
With both of the threats eliminated, Shoichi feel to his knees and used his sword as support to keep himself up. He was breathing a bit heavily.  
  
Misako then walked to his side, and pat him on his back, she said calmly, "And today's lesson is?"  
  
Shoichi replied tiredly, "Never steal from a monster nest."  
  
Misako chuckled in response and she sat down next to him, saying, "Good boy."  
  
"Let me just catch my breath for a moment..." Shoichi added, he then asked his partner, "Do you think we should try going deeper into the cave or just stay here for a while?"  
  
Misako looked up to think and then replied, "It's up to you...don't get to ahead of yourself though..."  
  
Shoichi smirked and stood up, telling her, "Don't worry, I won't. We'll stay in this area for a while and then proceed to the next floor."  
  
"That sounds good." Misako replied, standing up and fixing her robes.  
  
Somewhere around the corner, the cloaked figure was there, watching them, but through the hood, you can see that his eyes were focused on Misako. He slowly said to himself, "Why is she here? And who is that with her? No matter...I will continue watching over her." He then started moving, keeping a decent distance away from the two.  
  
Shoichi had turned around, and the man fled into the shadows. "Hmm..." was all he said.  
  
"What is it Shoichi-kun?" his friend asked  
  
Shoichi shook his head, replying, "Nothing...just had the feeling we were being followed."  
  
"It's probably just another explorer or something...like you said, a lot of people come here." Misako stated.  
  
The swordsman nodded, but kept silent, thinking, 'Usually when I have a bad feeling, it comes true, better hope it doesn't'  
  
The pair had been fighting in the somewhat spiral section of the cave for an hour, occasionally stopping to rest before journeying on again. But, Shoichi still couldn't shake the feeling they were being followed.  
  
Shoichi was now standing in front of the old staircase that led to a more dangerous area of Byalan; he looked to Misako and asked, "We're going in...need to make any last preparations?"  
  
Misako shook her head and said, "Nope, I'm as ready as I'll ever be."  
  
They ran down, ready for anything...as soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs, they encountered the mermaid like Obeaune.  
  
The mermaid shrieked loudly, and moved towards Shoichi, using its tentacle like hair to attack him.  
  
Shoichi parried, and retaliated with his Broad Sword, pushing it back slowly as he kept attacking.  
  
"I will not let you out of here alive." The mermaid stated threateningly, attack Shoichi with its claws.  
  
"Is that so? Too early for cheap talk you know..." Shoichi replied confidently.  
  
Misako had begun casting Blessing and Increase Agi on Shoichi, so he won't have trouble if he gets mobbed again.  
  
"Take this!" Shoichi yelled as he stabbed the mermaid's arm, followed by an upward slash.  
  
The Obeaune screamed out in agony, but it didn't give up, it continued its assault, but it wasn't attacking as effective as before. "Foolish humans...you have no idea what you're getting yourselves into." It stated...before screeching out, "Help me my sisters!"  
  
Shoichi landed the final blow with a stab it its heart, but as he sheathed his sword, he said, "What was that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I dunno..." Misako said shrugging, unaware that numerous Obeaunes had been moving to the source of one of their kinds cry for help.  
  
"Anyway...lets get moving..." Shoichi said, but he saw that they were being surrounded. "Oh crap..." he added, while looking at the countless monsters just marching up to them.  
  
"What is it?" Misako said oblivious before seeing the monsters, she added "Oh crap..."  
  
"Surrounded by fish ladies, with not many options but to run or fight...since we can't run anywhere...were stuck with fighting!" Shoichi proclaimed  
  
"Are you nuts!? No one can take this many on at once!" Misako shouted at Shoichi, waving her arms wildly.  
  
The mermaids slowly advanced, wanting to attack all at once while they were arguing about what to do.  
  
"Look we can't do anything else! Wait...do you know how to make a portal?" Shoichi asked.  
  
Misako shook her head, replying, "I only know how to teleport..."  
  
"That's good enough! I have a Butterfly wing on me anyway...lets escape while we can!" he took out the said wing, but sadly, the Obeaunes had begun attacking.  
  
Shoichi was taking all the hits, but he couldn't do anything, he could only scream in pain. He yelled out while he was surrounded, "Run Misako! Run while they focus on me!"  
  
Misako shook her head, not being able to move from that spot, yelling, "I won't leave here to die!" She healed him, but he was taking to many hits.  
  
"Just do it!" he ordered her, trying to attack but to no avail.  
  
"Misako, can I be of assistance?" a voice asked her as the cloaked man emerged from his hiding place.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, healing Shoichi again.  
  
"No time to explain...I must help your friend" He said, as he adjusted his cloak so that his gloves were now ready, it appeared that he was a monk. He then ran towards the mob, punching and kicking until he reached Shoichi, who was badly injured. He picked him up, and jumped to Misako's side, setting him beside her. "Tend to his wounds, I'll take care of this." He told her, before charging up his spirits and running at the horde of fish people.  
  
Misako kneeled beside her comrade, and said softly, "Where does it hurt?"  
  
"Everywhere..." was Shoichi's weak reply.  
  
Misako held her hands out over him and focused, they began glowing green and she started healing Shoichi.  
  
"YAH!!" the monk screamed, as he punched the ground beneath him, making a shockwave, causing the surrounding monsters to be knocked back. He finally absorbed his spirits into his hands, and started charging all his energy around him.  
  
The monsters tried to attack before he could finish, but they failed, the monk had all his energy focused for an ultimate attack.  
  
"ASURA STRIKE!!!" he yelled out, causing a giant explosion to happen wiping out all the surrounding monsters. He fell to his knees exhausted.  
  
Misako stood up, as well Shoichi, but Misako asked their savior, "Who are you, and how do you know my name?"  
  
The monk stood up and took off his hood, revealing a man with Silver hair, gray eyes and a red bandana around his head. He said in a mocking tone, "I can't believe you can't recognize your own brother..."  
  
Shoichi stood there while Misako gasped and walked slowly up to him, and she asked softly, "Tadashi oni-chan?"  
  
The monk smiled and replied, "Yup, it's me squirt."  
  
Misako hugged him and asked, "I haven't seen you since you ran away from home...what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to protect you...but it looks like you don't need me for that." He stated, referring to Shoichi.  
  
Shoichi scratched the back of his head and said, "Thanks for the help back there..."  
  
"No problem, and thank you for taking care of my sister..." Tadashi replied.  
  
"Are you going to stay with us oni-chan?" Misako asked her older brother.  
  
"Maybe...for a while...so we can catch up..." the monk stated, shrugging.  
  
"And oni-chan..." Misako said, promptly stomping on his foot, adding, "That's for calling me squirt."  
  
Tadashi jumped up and down holding his foot, saying, "OK, OK, sorry!"  
  
Shoichi couldn't help himself and just laughed at the two siblings. "Hey you two, you can catch up later...why don't we just leave this place and rest up?" he said, holding out the butterfly wing.  
  
The siblings nodded, and they both teleported outside, while Shoichi used the wing and went outside as well.  
  
When they got out, it was night out. They checked the pier and saw that no boats were arriving or departing.  
  
"No choice but to camp." Shoichi stated.  
  
Tadashi nodded, and he got a sleeping bag out of his traveling sack. He said to both of them, "It's a nice night anyway..."  
  
Later, they all then set up a camp area, a fire lit in between them, while they were sitting around it....  
  
And so ends the adventure in the Undersea Tunnel, where do you think they will go next? Find out next time!  
  
Next chapter synopsis- the party begin divulge into their pasts under the blanket of stars. They then return to Izlude and discuss a possible visit to Payon to try their luck in that dungeon.  
  
To be continued! 


End file.
